Cuando seas mía
by Hikame
Summary: Quien dice que la vida no cambia en un solo día?,shaoran nos cuenta su punto de vista al respecto, talvez no se ocupa planear ese momento para que expreses tus sentimientos de la forma correcta.Solo necesitas ser despistado y amar a esa persona.one-shot


Hola!!!!!!!! No pude evitar escribir un one-shot . pero esta canción lo amerita n.n así que por favor si no es mucha molestia…descarguen la canción de cuando seas mía n.n de son by four n.n

**summary: **Quien dice que la vida no cambia en un solo día??, shaoran li nos cuenta su punto de vista al respecto, talvez no se ocupa planear _ese momento_ para que expreses tus sentimientos de la forma correcta.

* * *

**CUANDO SEAS MÍA**

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba no pude hacer nada…

Aquí, parado frente a tu departamento, aun no se como llegué. Quizás sea el hecho de que este camino se traza en mi memoria de modo automático, talvez solo fue puro impulso pero…aun no consigo que la pregunta de Eriol deje de atormentarme.

— _Ella te ama y tú a ella…¿¿!!que es lo que esperas¡¡??__ — __me miró, talvez con pena ajena __—__de ser tú…__ — __chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente y eso hizo hervir mi sangre para, después, ponerme rojo de vergüenza e indignidad _

—_¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!__— __mi amigo hizo caso omiso a mi replica restando importancia con un movimiento de mano que me hizo rabiar__ —__¡¡¿¿Cómo diablos pretendes que yo…bueno que Sakura…que…q-que yo y e-ella…!!__— __mi voz murió en mi garganta._

— _Vamos, vamos, yo no dije nada así…solo dije cuando era la hora de la "pruebita de amor"__— __mi rostro no pudo estar más encendido…rayos algún día lo mataré; algún día no muy lejano, debo añadir…_

Sin saber porque, mis nudillos ya se encontraba sobre la puerta.

¿Acaso había llamado?

Al ver los matices verdes en las lagunas que ahora me miraban desconcertadas supe que, efectivamente, había llamado.

Era imposible que su mirada no se tornara así después de que, prácticamente, salió corriendo cuando me encontró en un estado… humm…poco "presentable"…

— _Shaoran donde es..?__— __la ojiverde se quedó de piedra al ver al chico frente a ella sin camisa y el pantalón a medio quitar dejando ver su ropa interior, junto a ese trabajado torso…_

_¿desde cuando estaba así que no se dio cuenta?. _

_Un inevitable sonrojo se apoderó de su cara ante semejante pensamiento- l-lo siento!!!_

Después de eso no la había visto y, con eso, ya eran…¿dos horas?...

_Joder_ la vida SI que puede cambiar en unos segundos, en este caso horas. Si tan solo hoy por la mañana era Sakura "mi linda novia", ahora la veo con otros ojos …

Antes la veía como niña, pero recién caigo en cuenta que ella es toda una mujer, una perfecta mujer, una mujer con sus perfectos 21 años.

En fin…una _casi_ mujer debido a su _inocencia…_

—¿Shaoran?_— _Ante su susurro mi cerebro dejó de hacerme juegos mentales, juegos mentales que no eran muy sanos debido a la sensible situación.

Enfoqué mi mirada en la esmeralda de _mi _novia…que glorioso se escuchaba…_ —_¿estas bien? ¿Por qué no pasas?_— _Sakura me dio paso para que entrara y no me negué, adentrándome a lo que seria mi _ultima noche…_lo que no sabría hasta 3 años después.

Nos adentramos a la sala donde, días antes, pasábamos las tardes viendo películas o tratando de hacer que Kero, el "cariñoso" animal de mi novia, me aceptara (ya que extraña y curiosamente parecía que el endemoniado animal me quería muerto o, en su defecto, a 15 años luz de Sakura) Ja! Hasta creía ese animal que me alejaría de ella…

¿Qué estoy paranoico?

Claro que no!!! Ese estúpido animal me mataría con una bazuca de tener pulgares y una maza corporal lo suficiente como para cargar dicha arma…

Bueno…talvez si estoy exagerando en eso…pero es verdad!! El gato me odia…y eso no puedo tomarlo a la ligera

—Shaoran ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, estas extraño_— _en medio de la batalla campanal contra semejante "animal indefenso" una vez más la voz de mi novia interrumpe mis alucinaciones psicópatas del gato asesino, mirando en el rostro angelical unas señales de angustia y un casi imperceptible sonrojo (debió recordar aquel accidente) sin responderle mi mano acaricio su suave mejilla.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tierna y dulce al igual que hermosa y exquisita?

Alguien allá arriba definitivamente me odia o en su defecto me quiere, para mandarme esta belleza puritana, _solo_ para _mi_…

— Sakura…_— _inevitablemente susurro su nombre conforme desaparezco la distancia de nuestros labios. Una simple caricia, no puedo darme el lujo de pedirte más. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano termino el beso lentamente y escondo mi rostro entre el hueco de tu cuello respirando ese dulce aroma que desprendes.

Mis manos se encuentran en tu espalda, aun perdido en el aroma de tu ser, comienzo a acariciar tu espalda, me causa tentación, besar ligeramente la delicada y sensible piel de tu clavícula. Posando lentamente mis labios, tus manos se tensan en mis hombros mientras te acerco mas a mi cuerpo…tal vez…_sea el día._

_**Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir**_

_**que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi**_

_**por el borde tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor**_

_**sin ocultar esta pasión**_

Beso tu cuello pausadamente, mordiendo unas veces, otras rozando mis labios y nuevamente comienzo a acender a tus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Suspiros salen en determinados momentos, cuando acaricio lentamente tu espalda bajo la blusa al tiempo de morder tu lóbulo izquierdo. Buscas mis labios al sentirme lejos de los tuyos, te beso pero no con la intensidad que esperas, ya que no sería bueno seguir así, este no puede ser _el día… _¿o si?.

La duda me invade… no tiene que ser hoy precisamente, tenemos una vida por delante.

_**cada latido de tu corazón**_

_**cada respiro tuyo me pertenecerá**_

_**cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby**_

_**todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor**_

— shaoran…podríamos…?_—_ su pregunta quedo en el aire…(¿será posible?) miro su rostro y esta sonrosado. _— _si es lo que tu quieres si, no te obligare a nada amor_— _mi respuesta pareció afectarla las pues escondió su rostro en mi pecho _— _si quiero que pase así que…bésame…_— _de no haber estado tan cerca de mi pude, fácilmente, pensar en que eran alucinaciones mías pero al buscar su mirada y encontrarla mas iluminada que nunca no pude negarme o resistirme a nada y menos a _eso_.

_**cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo**_

_**te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor**_

_**voy a desojar tus sueños como las mas bella flor**_

_**voy a vivir como siempre como esclavo de tu voz**_

La volví a besar esta vez sin reprimirme ni un poco, su cuerpo, su aroma, su voz, su piel, todo su ser tiene mi mente pendiendo de un hilo entre la razón y la locura. Deslizo mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para invadir por primera vez ese lugar. Sus manos de deslizan entre nosotros acariciando mi torso y tanteando los botones de mi camisa. Nos damos un tiempo para recuperar el aliento perdido mientras recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro…sus latidos están desenfrenados, irregulares al igual que los míos.

_**desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad**_

_**caricias yo voy a sembrar**_

_**cada latido de tu corazón**_

_**cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá**_

Sus manos acarician mi espalda, y yo no puedo reprimir un suspiro, mi cuerpo esta tenso. Trato de hacer caso omiso, no puedo disponer de su cuerpo sin permiso. En medio de mis cavilaciones reparo en las manos de mi amada; desabrochando lentamente mi camisa y tocando un poco de mi a su paso. Un estremecimiento me recorre de pies a cabeza, detengo sus manos y las beso con devoción. Tomo tu cintura con una mano y con la otra separo las distancias de nuestros labios. Tus manos sobre mis hombros dan mas profundidad en la danza que llevamos, te encamino a tu habitación en penumbras.

_**cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby**_

_**todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor**_

_**cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo**_

_**te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor**_

Diviso tu cama y te guío lentamente, entre besos y caricias mi camisa a sido olvidada en la sala, con astucia cerré la puerta antes de que el estúpido gato entrara, esta noche seríamos solo tu y yo. Un movimiento de mis manos deja parte de su cuerpo a mi vista, el sostén nunca me había parecido dan endemoniadamente maldito, era lo que me separaba de tu hermosa desnudes. Te abrazo y beso tu cuello, mientras, infructuosamente desabrocho "dichosa" creación. La endemoniada tela esta en alguna parte de la habitación, pero mis sentidos se han quedado prendados de tu cuerpo. La vergüenza te invade ya que tratas de esconder tu cuerpo con tus brazos. Una sonrisa surca mis labios en clara satisfacción, tomo tus labios en una clara invitación a rodearme con tus brazos y así tener contacto con tu ser. Hoy no miraría si no querías; lentamente recuesto un poco tu cuerpo y me dedico a llenarlo de besos, sintiéndote estremecer y suspirar mi nombre.

_**entrégate, y yo te haré vibrar**_

_**suplicaras que te ame más**_

_**en mis brazos volaras, hasta el cielo llegaras**_

_**no escaparas jamás**_

¿Cual fue el momento, en el que ya no había prendas que nos separaran?

No lo se…

El calor de su cuerpo me aprisiona en un sentido dolorosamente placentero, el vaivén de sus pechos sincronizado con nuestra danza es simplemente sublime y que sería, una danza entre dos cuerpos, sin su melodiosa voz pidiéndome más…afuera…adentro, una extraña presión me lleva a embestir con mas ímpetu.

Sus uñas dejan marcas trazadas a lo largo de mi espalda y sofoco un gemido en su cuello, esto es…endiabladamente bueno.

—Sha-shaoran…_—_ en medio de jadeos y gemidos, mi nombre se escurría en ellos.

Un espasmo recorre tu cuerpo bajo el mío y mi cuerpo responde a eso embistiendo mas fuerte y duro ya que, me es más dolorosa y excitantemente difícil entrar…

Una explosión en tu cuerpo me incita a descargarme en ti y quedar agotado, sin salir de tu cuerpo, me ruedo para quedar sobre el colchón y hacer que te recuestes en mi pecho, debes estar mas cansada que yo.

_**cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby**_

_**todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor**_

_**cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo**_

_**te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.**_

— Te amo Sakura_— _no recibo respuesta, solo tu respiración acompasada…como puedo, resguardo nuestra desnudez bajo las sabanas que estaban en el suelo…creo que fue mera coincidencia todo lo que pasó pero…no me arrepiento de nada.

Bueno, talvez de la charla con Eriol, pero eso fue sin otras intenciones…

¿Por qué así fue no?

EN OTRA PARTE

— Eriol, ¿crees que ellos ya…?_— _una chica de cabellos plomizos y ojos azules se encontraba en una sala conversando tranquilamente con un chico de cabello azul obscuro, ambos tez blanca.

— no te preocupes Tomoyo, si tu no hubieras mandado a Sakura donde shaoran para preguntarle sobre los osos de felpa, al tiempo que él había subido a cambiarse la camisa que manchó por pensar cosas "pervertidas" como dice él…talvez no habría pasado nada, con lo despistados que son, dudo incluso que se enteren por si solos que esto fue planeado por nosotros_—_ tomando su mano al estilo ingles y depositando un beso galante, _—_ algo que deben aprender Sakura y shaoran es que, en esta vida, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_—_

FIN

* * *

Notas de autora:

Hummm.....lo se, es un final muy poco ortodoxo, pero tengo muchas cosas en mente y no estoy prestando atencion a mis fics. Este en especial, se lo dedico a mi amado inuyasha, -inuyasha, pronto estaremos vemos n.n

Hirusakime


End file.
